Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to docks and, more particularly, to a dock for expanding a connectable hole/part of a portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer or a tablet.
Description of the Prior Art
To be downsized and conveniently carried, devices, such as tablets, are usually designed to be as thin as possible. To this end, the number of jacks on the device is minimized so that the thickness of the device can be reduced. Sometimes the device in operation requires a dock in order to be electrically connected with another device. The dock has an adapting connector mounted thereon so that a portable electronic device, such as a tablet, can output/input data or connect with another electronic device in order to operate.
A connector for use with a tablet is mounted on the dock. The connector allows a tablet to be electrically connected with another connector. The connector usually protrudes from the surface of a casing before use.